


You hate it but you deal with it

by vetajoy



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Child Neglect, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetajoy/pseuds/vetajoy
Summary: au where Darla is the devils kid. she dont know that thoshe deals with her horns that have started to grow and its not a fun process pretty much
Kudos: 8





	You hate it but you deal with it

You can deal with a lot, you can deal with not knowing who or where your parents are, you can deal with CPS trying to snoop into your life though it bugs you, you can deal with your “elders” acting like they know more than you and getting angry when you show your wit and that peeves you off, you can deal with Sam and Max busting into your life and breaking your things and you usually hate that, but you kind of wish that last one would happen right now because there is one thing you are not used to, one thing you don’t think you can deal with, not alone. 

But here you are, listening to the fans on your computer and the ‘tak-tak’ of your Newton's cradle, looking down at an almost empty workspace. In your hand is the hand dremel you put your saw bit on, in the other is a beanie with two holes in it. What you are about to do, you never thought you would ever have to do. You never thought you would be in this situation. No one has ever been in this situation. 

You have been growing horns. 

At first, it was two little itchy rashes on your head and then little nubs, then throughout the weeks, they have been growing so, so fast. You tried to hide them from Sam and Max and you haven't been out of your lab. But this problem can’t be hidden anymore. You have to deal with it. You suck a shuddering breath in and turn on the dremel and look at it for a while before turning it off again.  
“Computer.”  
Working.  
“Turn...turn on some music. Something loud”  
Loud rock started to bounce around the cave walls as you turned the dremel back on and raise it to the left horn and start to push the saw into the base where the horn meets your skull and it is the worst thing you've ever felt. Your skull is rattling and the wur of the saw feels like it was coming from the inside of your skull- but you don’t stop. You can’t stop. You don’t want to live with these things growing out of your head no matter how it hurts. And it hurts so bad. You know when you passed through nerves, you let out a shrill scream which was drowned out by the rock music you got your computer to play.

And soon enough you saw the one horn fall into a small puddle of blood on your workspace. And you were left standing there, looking down at it as your sobs went unheard. You hated this. You knew from the moment you couldn’t find anything on it you had to find a way to deal with it. And this was the fastest way you could without the option of liquefying your bones. 

Your hands are shaking, your eyes burn with tears, and there is a steady stream of blood coming from where you just sawed off the first horn. You hated this. You wish Sam and Max where here, you wish you were stupid enough to ask for help, you wish you knew what this was! But you don’t and you’re alone and you hate it. So you get to work removing your other horn. And you hate it. But you can deal with it.


End file.
